What Hurts The Most
by TomsBabe136
Summary: PansyDraco, Pansy is trying to accept the fact that her one true love is gone.


**What Hurts The Most**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Song "What Hurt the Most" by Rascal Flatts. **

**Summary: Pansy/Draco, Pansy is trying to accept the fact that her one true love is gone. This is my first story so please be gentle with the reviews. On other fan fictions Pansy has had blonde hair, brown hair and black hair and I know she has black hair but in this she has dark brown. Also, Pansy's mother is called Athena and her father is called Dimitrius in my story. This story is a little OOC and is written like the sixth book had never happened. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate no flames. **

**Thank You.**

**Lisa-Marie (TomsBabe136)**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

"No." Pansy shook her head as she opened the glistening brown wood of her closet. She pulled out her clothes and threw them into her school trunk.

"It's not true. It's not true." Pansy whispered staring blankly into the mirror. Her face was pale and moist as the hot fresh tears wouldn't stop flowing. Athena, Pansy's mother, sat quietly on Pansy's bed staring at the floor with tears filling her own eyes. Dimitrius, Pansy's father, stood by her door looking at his daughter with sorrow and regret.

"It can't be true. No." Pansy looked up and gazed at her father through the mirror. Her pain soon disappeared and anger flashed in her eyes.

"You!" she snapped around and faced her father.

"You made him leave! You did it!" Pansy rushed over to her father and punched, slapped and kicked him as he stood their watching his daughter release her anger. He came forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her even though she still continued to strike her father.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! Say it! Say you hate him!" Pansy yelled as her knees gave away and she slid down the wall with her father still embracing her.

"Liar." Pansy shrieked, "You made him go!"

"No." Pansy sobbed as she buried her face in her father's chest while he stroked his daughter's hair.

"No. He can't be." Pansy choked put as she continued to weep.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_A__nd never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Pansy sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. She shook her head, it couldn't be true, she wouldn't believe it. The tears still streaked down her face. He had only been here yesterday and now he was gone. Pansy still blamed her father but apart of her blamed herself. Her father had yelled at him to get out and Pansy convinced him it was for the best but she would see him later. Well later never came. He had hugged her and kissed her sweetly before driving away from her but didn't know he had drove out of her life forever. Pansy sobbed into her pillow as one of the last memories she had of him flooded back to her.

**Flash Back**

They were running through an empty field with their hands entwined and they were laughing. Draco lay down and Pansy sat beside him looking around in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sitting up and taking a stray piece of dark chocolate brown hair and twirling it. Pansy just shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Is it you're Dad?" Draco questioned knowing that Pansy's father didn't approve of them since Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban one year ago.

"No." Pansy lied shaking her head, "No."

After a minute of silence Pansy asked softly, "Do you ever think about the future?"

Pansy looked into his icy blue eyes, "What do you see?"

"What do you see?" Draco teased leaning forward with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm serious." Pansy stated facing him while he looked towards the field in deep thought.

After a couple of seconds of complete silence he broke it when he stated, "You." Draco looked over at her and said, "I see you."

Pansy grinned at her boyfriend and leaned in and met his lips in a short but sweet kiss. He smiled at her with pearl white teeth while she laughed and raced away.

"What do you see?" Draco yelled at her, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Draco got up and ran after his girlfriend. He caught her to her and gently picked her up, twirling her around. Their laughter was all that could be heard through out the field.

**End of Flash Back**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm_

_alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my_

_heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Pansy walked through the busy stadium. Her father had persuaded that she should attend the Quidditch World Cup to get some fresh air as she had been locked away in her cold bedroom since the incident she had been dying to forget.

Pansy was pushed and shoved as people ran around in a frenzy trying to find their seats before the match. Walking down the rusty old steps she noticed five familiar faces laughing together. They were both her and Draco's classmates and friends. Even thinking of Draco brought tears to Pansy's eyes.

Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott suddenly went quiet as Pansy slowly approached them. Each one of them gave her a sympathetic smile and a gentle pat on the back as she walked over to her seat. All week Pansy had been given those looks by the maids, house elf's, her parents, Narcissa Malfoy and Professor Snape who had dropped by to see her parents. It just made her nightmare become a reality, that Draco was actually dead.

Sitting down, Pansy looked over to her left and saw an empty chair. It was Draco's seat. When they came here together and Draco would wrap his arms around her waist and she would place her head on his shoulder. They would stay in the warm embrace throughout the match. Now the seat was empty and Pansy felt cold. She couldn't take it anymore. She sighed and got up without even saying goodbye and walked away with tears falling freely down her face.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Athena watched as her daughter bent over the toilet, showing the first sign of morning sickness. Athena slid down the door frame and wondered how her daughter was going to cope without Draco. Pansy wiped her mouth and leaned against the wall, she looked at her mother who was staring at the spotless white tiles.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. They were supposed to go back and finish their last year at Hogwarts. They were going to get married after graduation. He wasn't supposed to die at 17. He couldn't have just left her alone. How was she going to cope?

Pansy stood up quickly and sprinted out of the house. She kept running with fresh tears dropping from her dark eyes. The grey bumpy road seemed to go on forever but Pansy came to an abrupt halt. A wooden cross stood at the side of the deserted road were they had found his bruised and broken body. His stupid car had a faulty break which caused it to tumble down the road. Pansy walked forward and kneeled down and stared at the cross with mournful eyes.

"I saw you." Pansy whispered with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Dark storm clouds came rumbling in from the south. Rain pelted down onto her back like hundreds of sharp tiny needles. Although the rain soaked through her clothes, Pansy just sat there with a pained look on her face.

_What hurts the most_

_I__s being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

"I saw you."

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_


End file.
